geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Parents Guide
Since the beliefs that parents want to instill in their children can vary greatly, we ask that, instead of adding your personal opinions about what is right or wrong in a film, you use this feature to help parents make informed viewing decisions by describing the facts of relevant scenes in the title for each one of the different categories. FICTIONS: The Omada Chronicles: (Series 1, Book 1) 9+ 'Positive messages (4/5)' Strong messages about teamwork, heroism, loyalty, and friendship, especially with regard to giving people benefit of the doubt, ignoring rumors about individuals.. Positive Role Models (4/5) Focus is on bonding with teammates, being strategically diplomatic within your traveling party, with whom you won't always see eye to eye. Though he can be viewed as arrogant, sometimes, Vangelis always tries to do the right thing, and is incredibly loyal and protective of his sister, and his friends. 'Violence (3/5)' Fantasy violence, often with swords and Arrows. Sword fighting, Some battles become a little bloody. There is a demon attack, and several children are injured a young boy lost his leg in an explosion when he was young/ 'Sex (1/5)' 'Language (2/5)' "Hellish" is uttered . A uses of "Damnation". Characters use a made up term "boulderdash" Name-calling "Monster, coward, fool, witch," 'Consumerasion (0/5)' Not Applicable 'Drinking, Drugs, & Smoking (0/5)' Not Applicable (Series 1, Book 2) Ages 9+ 'Positive messages (4/5)' For the series so far, the underlying struggle is good vs. evil, in the world and within individuals. Loyalty and bravery, acceptance, trust, and friendship all are important themes. 'Positive role models (4/5)' 'Violence (3/5)' The violence usually sticks to fights with magic. The team is trapped in a huge tornado/snowstorm, a semi-major character is killed, teens are threatened and attacked by monsters, often 'Sex (1/5)' Some blushing from Vangelis and Seren. They gaze at each other, talk about feelings and love, and she develops an innocent crush on him. A girl kisses Cosmo on the cheek, for saving her life. Hand-holding and mild flirting, a guy gets a rose from one of his female classmates. 'Language (3/5)' Uses of "Hell" and "Damnation" Name-calling (Coward, Disgrace, fool, fraud) 'Consumerism (0/5)' Not Applicible 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' (Series 1, Book 3) 10+ 'Positive messages (5/5)' 'Positive role models (5/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' Most of the violence is done in a fantasy way and is not explicit. There are some darker scenes of characters fighting and being in dangerous situations, however. The death of Thalorvia is probably the most violent death scene. She is stabbed in the chest with several plant spears and bleeds green blood. The climaxes of the book becomes frightening and many of them do depict characters being injured or killed. The battle scenes are intense. 'Sex (2/5)' A Vangelis receives a brief, intense kiss, from a Faerie, but only thinks of Seren. Some jealousy and blushing fron Vangelis and Seren. A boy and a girl fall asleep together on the deck of a ship, the boy is a moon sign, and doesn't need to sleep at night, but stays with her anyway. Some mild flirting, hand-holding, hugging, and kissing between members of the team, and other characters. 'Language (1/5)' No explicit language or anything like that. Characters do call each other names and things like that, but this is generally done in a comedic fashion. 'Consumerism (0/5)' Not Applicable 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' adults are seen drinking wine. (Series 1, Book 4) 10+ 'Positive messages (5/5)' Positive role models (4/5) 'Violence (4/5)' Mild fantasy violence. "Monsters of the day" are often killed though generally not in an overly gory fashion. Sex (2/5) She saves his life and gives him passsionate kiss on the lips during the climax Language (1/5) 'Consumerism (0/5)' Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5) (Series 1, Book 5) 10+ 'Positive messages (3/5)' 'Positive role models (4/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' The book is mainly full of mild magical fantasy violence but by the end it gets very dark and a lot more violent than before. 'Sex (1/5)' 'Language (2/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (2/5)' (Series 1, Book 6) 11+ 'Positive messages (4/5)' 'Positive role models (5/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' 'Sex (1/5)' 'Language (3/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (0/5)' (Series 1, Book 7) 12+ 'Positive messages (5/5)' 'Positive role models (3/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' 'Sex (2/5)' 'Language (1/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' T.Z.C: Omada XVII: (Series 2, Book 1) 10+ 'Positive messages (4/5)' 'Positive role models (3/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' 'Sex (1/5)' 'Language (1/5)' 'Consumerism (5/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' T.Z.C: Omada XVII: (Series 2, Book 2) 10+ 'Positive messages (4/5)' 'Positive role models (4/5)' 'Violence (3/5)' 'Sex (2/5)' 'Language (2/5)' 'Consumerism (3/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (2/5)' T.Z.C: Omada XVII: (Series 2, Book 3) 10+ 'Positive messages (3/5)' 'Positive role models (4/5)' 'Violence (3/5)' 'Sex (1/5)' 'Language (1/5)' 'Consumerism (2/5)' Lots of quick mentions of products like Diet Coke, Diet Pepsi, Kool-Aid, and iPhones and a great plug for the movie Roman Holiday. 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' T.Z.C: Omada XVII (Series 2, Book 4) 10+ 'Positive messages' 'Positive role models' 'Violence' 'Sex' Some kisses, budding romance, and declarations of love among older teens. 'Language' 'Consumerism' Brief mentions of products like M&Ms. 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking' Not applicable T.Z.C: Omada XVII (Series 2, Book 5) 10+ 'Positive messages' Positive role models 'Violence' Sex 'Language' 'Consumerism' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking' Desecrate: Z: (Series 1, Book 1) 14+ 'Positive messages (2/5)' Many teen readers enjoy post-apocalyptic or dystopian fiction because it is so dark and over the top. They can judge the actions of an out-of-control world from a safe distance. Even in this dystopia main characters follow their consciences and risk their lives for others 'Positive role models (3/5)' 'Violence (5/5)' 'Sex (2/5)' 'Language (2/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' Not applicable 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (3/5)' ''' Desecrate Z: The Bull's Deliverance (Series 1, Book 2) 14+ '''Educational value (1/5) 'Positive messages (1/5)' 'Positive role models (3/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' 'Sex (3/5)' 'Language (4/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (2/5)' Desecrate Z: The Scales Salvation (Series 1, Book 3) 14+ 'Educational value (1/5)' 'Positive messages (4/5)' 'Positive role models (3/5)' 'Violence (5/5)' 'Sex (3/5)' 'Language (2/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' (Series 1, Book 4) 15+ 'Educational value (1/5)' 'Positive messages (3/5)' 'Positive role models (4/5)' 'Violence (5/5)' 'Sex (2/5)' 'Language (3/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' (Series 1, Book 5) 15+ 'Educational value (0/5)' 'Positive messages (3/5)' 'Positive role models (5/5)' 'Violence (5/5)' 'Sex (2/5)' 'Language (2/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' Immortas: Mage Of The Golden King (Series 1, Book 1) 13+ 'Educational value (2/5)' 'Positive messages (3/5)' 'Positive role models (4/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' 'Sex (3/5)' 'Language (3/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (2/5)' Immortas: Seed Of The Seventh Bane (Series 1, Book 2) 14+ 'Educational value (1/5)' 'Positive messages (4/5)' 'Positive role models (4/5)' 'Violence (5/5)' 'Sex (3/5)' 'Language (3/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (3/5)' Immortas: Heart Of The Hidden Fire (Series 1, Book 3) 15+ 'Educational value (2/5)' 'Positive messages (4/5)' 'Positive role models (3/5)' 'Violence (4/5)' 'Sex (3/5)' 'Language (2/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' Immortas: The Moon And The Citadel (Series 1, Book 4) 15+ 'Educational value (1/5)' 'Positive messages (5/5)' 'Positive role models (5/5)' 'Violence (5/5)' 'Sex (2/5)' 'Language (1/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (2/5)' Immortas: Last Fate (Series, Book 5) 15+ 'Educational value (2/5)' 'Positive messages (5/5)' 'Positive role models (5/5)' 'Violence (5/5)' 'Sex (3/5)' 'Language (2/5)' 'Consumerism (0/5)' 'Drinking, drugs, & smoking (1/5)' Full Moon: The Lycan Saga: The Hunter (Series 1, book 1) 14+ Full Moon: The Lycan Saga: The Son (Series 1, book 2) 14+ Full Moon: The Lycan Saga: The Bite (Series 1, book 3) 14''+'' Full Moon: The Lycan Saga: The Underworld'' (Series 1, Book 4) 14+ Full Moon: The Lycan Saga: The End (Series 1, book 5) 14+ ''Grim:The Bloodless Kiss (Series 1, Book 1) 14+ ''Grim: Embers Of Glass (Series 1, Book 2) 15''+ ''Grim: The Sea & The Siren (Series 1, Book 3) 15''+ ''Grim:The Slumbering Rose (Series 1, Book 4) 15''+ ''Grim:Destiny Of The Flawed Heart (Series 1, Book 5) ''15+ The Solus Isle: The Soul Ocean (Series 1, Book 1) 14+ The Solus Isle: The Sacred Moon (Series 1, Book 2) 14+ The Solus Isle: The Sterile Reach (Series 1, Book 3) 14+ The Solus Isle: The Center Territory (Series 1, Book 4) 14+